The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lamium plant, botanically known as Lamium maculatum and referred to by the name ‘Checkin’.
The new Lamium originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2000 of the Lamium maculatum cultivar Chequers, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified seedling selection of Lamium maculatum, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Checkin was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the aforementioned open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hüttenberg, Germany during the summer of 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lamium by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hüttenberg, Germany since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Lamium are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.